


【鼬佐】垃圾回收站01

by guzhe300



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guzhe300/pseuds/guzhe300





	【鼬佐】垃圾回收站01

跌跌撞撞地躲回了房间内，过高的热度已经让他快要失去思考的能力了。

是第二性别的分化。

理智告诉自己，此刻该做的是打电话给母亲，让她为自己购买专用的抑制剂，然而实际上他只能蜷缩在床上，急促而剧烈地喘息，完全无法动弹。

汗水低落在枕头上，那一瞬间的凉意让他喟叹出声，瞬间的清明后下一波热意却蓦地席卷而来，再一次将他拉进了滚烫的熔岩里。

难受、很难受，但在涌动的情欲面前，这样的难受便显得微不足道。

湿滑的液体不断地从后面渗出，顺着股间流到大腿上，再将床单洇出一大片令人羞耻的痕迹。空气中弥漫着甜腻的香气，这是身体在告诉他，已经做好了准备，正等待着、极度渴望着另一个人的触碰、插入与结合。

十三岁的鼬分化成了一个Omega。

到了饭点，家里还是静悄悄地，佐助抱着自己的小恐龙，有一丝迷茫，父母要加班，但是哥哥为什么也不在家。

他犹豫了片刻，便走到了鼬的房间门口，轻轻敲了敲，没有得到任何回应。佐助有些失落，看来哥哥是出门了，正当准备转身离去的时候，他突然闻到了一丝甜香。

佐助嗅了嗅鼻子，敏锐地捕捉到了这股比蜂蜜还甜、比蛋糕还香的味道正源源不断地从鼬的房间里飘出来，他突然觉得很饿，不是没吃晚饭的饿，是另外一种，完全无法用言语形容的饥饿。

于是他推开了鼬的房门，原本以为会看到一份精致的甜品，但进门后却只有哥哥瑟缩在床上的身形，虽然那股香气更加馥郁了。

佐助一路小跑到床边，看着神色异常满是汗水的哥哥有些不知所措，他轻轻碰了碰对方发红的脸颊，满含关切地小声问道：“哥哥你发烧了吗？”

鼬勉力睁开双眼，看到自家弟弟担忧的模样只得强行压下徘徊在喉间的呻吟，哑着嗓子轻声说道：“只是有些不舒服，让哥哥一个人休息一下就行，微波炉里有温着的饭团，佐助饿了就先吃好不好。”

“不要。”佐助撇了撇嘴，他明显能看出来鼬是非常不舒服了，父母不在，自己必须照顾好生病的哥哥才行。“我陪着你。”

想着自己高烧时美琴的做法，他抱过柔软的被子，想要为鼬盖上，但被角刚刚擦过对方的手臂，鼬立刻喘了一声，又急又尖，身子蜷得更加厉害了，这一下吓得佐助完全不敢动，拽着软被手足无措。

“哥哥很难受吗？”

佐助只看到鼬的身体不断战栗着，却不知道对方被衣料掩盖下的某处正不断收缩、吞吐出粘腻的清液、涌起啮噬骨髓与神经的渴望。

“唔......”想说一句让对方放心的话语，欲求不满的鼻音却先一步溢了出来，鼬只得死死咬住下唇，不再发出半个音节。

佐助还太小，没有觉醒，也尚未了解过第二性别，自然也不懂得第一次发情的Omega在没有Alpha的抚慰下会是多么的痛苦与......诱人。

佐助看着鼬发红发烫的脸颊，心中着急而无措，完全不知道该怎么办，黑葡萄搬的眼中已经氲满了水雾。

“...别哭...”鼬抬起手想要帮佐助擦去泪水，却被对方一把抱住了胳膊，肌肤的触碰让皮下隐匿的血肉瞬间沸腾了起来，鼬猛地打了个战栗，只觉得后面那个不可言说的地方涌出了一大股液体，而后是想要被什么填满的、强烈的空虚感。

“哥哥，我做些什么能让你好受一点？”佐助抓住鼬的手，眼泪不住地往下落。

难得哭鼻子的佐助让人格外心疼，鼬犹豫了片刻，强忍着生理反应说道：“那......佐助抱我一下吧。”

佐助立刻点了点头，胡乱抹了一把眼泪，然后躺倒了鼬的身边，伸出短短的胳膊极力环住对方同样瘦弱的身体。

“有舒服一些吗？”

“嗯，好多了，谢谢佐助呢。”

不，不舒服，更难受了，身体被人触碰，那些一直被压抑着的欲望几乎达到了临界点，叫嚣着将最后的理智一点点地瓦解。

鼬身上的衣服早就被汗水打湿，佐助却毫不在意，依旧紧紧地拥着对方，他习惯性地把脑袋埋在鼬的颈侧，就像往常一样，不过今天他并没有闻到那熟悉的洗发水的味道，有的只是比之前更加浓郁与甜腻的香气。佐助忍不住深深地吸了一口气，真个鼻腔都被那样陌生的香气所占据。

“好甜......”佐助呢喃一声，呼出的热气扑在鼬的颈侧，让对方发出了一声带着泣音的呻吟。

不对，这不对。

佐助不是alpha，甚至还没有分化，怎么可能闻得到。

鼬的脑海中混沌一片，已经完全无法正常思考，若他还有一丝清明，定然会意识到方才自己的身体竟然对弟弟的触碰产生了反应，若他还有一丝理智，此刻断然会推开佐助把他锁在门外，而不是像现在这样，毫无间隙的相拥，贪婪地汲取对方身上的凉意，甚至开始在脑海中幻想着只有八岁的弟弟触碰、抚摸、进入自己的身体。

Omega的第一次发情就是这样，无比强烈的生理本能侵吞掉了一切自制与理性，放弃所有的人格与尊严，把神祇拉进肮脏的尘土里，把人淹没在欲望的泥潭里。

“佐助......佐助......”鼬无意识的喊着弟弟的名字，下身开始不受控制地蹭着床单。“碰碰我。”

佐助缩在鼬的怀中，对方身上源源不断传来的热度混杂着那香甜的味道让他也意识到了此刻的情况似乎有些不对，但听到鼬的请求后他还是犹豫着拨开对方被汗水浸湿的长发然后将手掌贴在了他滚烫的额头上，立刻便收获了一声甜腻的呜咽。

“是这样吗？”佐助盯着鼬，小心翼翼地问道，这样的哥哥让他有些陌生，除了痛苦之外还有另一种他看不懂的神色，当鼬带着这种神色挑起泛红的眼角看向他的时候，心跳总是会突然漏了一拍。

额上的凉意让鼬忍不住微微昂起头，睁开了失去焦距的双眼，他握住佐助细瘦的腕骨，将其拉到唇边轻柔地吻触，另一只手却伸进了自己湿漉漉的睡裤里，

指尖擦过稚嫩而挺立的前端，强烈地快感立刻让身体不住地战栗了起来，但尚未得到满足的某处却开始更为频繁地收缩与吞吐着清液。

“哥......哥？”手腕上穿来柔软而炙热的触感，佐助敏弱地察觉到了落在此处的吻和每日的晚安吻有着全然不同地意义，但也没有挣脱，因为似乎由于自己的触碰与纵容，鼬的情况有所好转，紧簇的眉宇展了开来，被他自己狠狠咬住的双唇也得到了解放，不断地从喉间溢出变了调的呻吟，仿佛一瞬间之前所有的痛苦都化作了愉悦。

抚慰前端的快感直接而强烈，却无论如何也达不到满足的临界点，后穴的空虚感便被衬得愈发明显。

“佐助......”亲吻化作了舔舐，唇舌擦过细腻而泛着奶香的皮肤，含进一块软肉用犬牙轻轻啮咬，片刻后湿漉漉的吻又从小臂一路延展到了指尖。

哥哥太不正常了，可现在的哥哥又那么美。

佐助看着眼前的鼬，完全挪不开眼，全然没有发觉到自己的呼吸也开始变得凌乱而急促，他现在只想靠近一点，再靠近一点，靠近这个有些陌生却格外香甜的哥哥。

直到鼬将对方的食指含进了口中，用湿滑的舌头不住地舔弄与吞吐，舌尖时不时顶入指甲与皮肉的交界处，探索着那块最柔软的区域。

“哥哥！”指尖的感触太过难以言喻，佐助不由得惊叫出了声。

这又惊又怕的语气似乎稍稍唤醒了鼬的神智，他猛地放开了禁锢着对方的手，一下子将佐助推开，看到对方凌乱的衣衫和满是津液的指骨，这才意识到自己方才做的事情，脸色立刻就变了。

“对不起佐助......”鼬哑着声音道歉，神色无比愧疚，但他也知道现在的清明不

过是两波发清热之间的间隔，下一波热浪只会来的更加凶猛，那时候自己会彻底失去理智，必须在对佐助做出什么更过分的事情之间让他离开。“你先出去好不好”

虽然刚才被对方的行为吓到，但佐助更不忍心看到哥哥痛苦的样子，于是他抿了抿嘴，下定了决心，猛地扑进了鼬的怀里，死死搂住对方的脖子。

“佐助！放手！”第二波情潮已经顺着脊椎骨疯狂蔓延了，鼬去推佐助，却怎么也推不动。

“我不放！”佐助埋在鼬的颈侧，任对方怎么做都死不撒手。

“哈......放开......”一开口已是勾人的喘息声，鼬极力克制住自己想要抱住佐助的欲望，兀自做着最后的挣扎。

“不要！我只知道这样哥哥会不那么难受！”

鼬摇头，生理性的泪水从眼角溢出，佐助的拥抱根本无法舒缓他的痛苦，只会让他觉得更加空虚与不满，他想要更多，想要被填满，想要被侵犯，这些的念头已经占据了他所有的思维。

但他不想让弟弟看到自己如此不堪的模样，更不想坦然面对自己对于佐助那禁忌的情感，但他现在快要疯了。

“哥哥。”佐助小心翼翼地擦去鼬的眼泪，又轻轻吻了吻对方的额头，就像鼬每晚都对他做的那样。“我该怎么做？”

双眼已经无法聚焦，只能在一片水雾见勉强辨认出佐助的模样，鼬拼尽全力抬起手，本应是强硬的推拒最后却像一片羽毛一般轻柔地覆在了对方的双眼上。

“别看......佐助.....求你别看.......”

然后他顺从了自己的欲望。

空气里的香气令人迷醉。

诱人的红布满每一寸苍白的皮肤，最后凝在半阖的唇间，让呼吸都带上了艳色。

挺立的前端被摩擦得发疼，却依旧无法解放，修长的手指只得触向隐秘的后穴，然而只是稍稍的碰触，立刻便有一大股湿润粘腻的液体汩汩涌出，淋满了整个手掌。

性别的分化预示着身体的成熟，Omega的甬道热情地打开，邀请着外物的进入。

自己的手指被自己的后穴吞入。

自己的骨节撑开自己的肉壁。

自己的指尖轻松地触及到了敏感点，然后不断地摩擦、按压。

做这一切的时候，他幻想着与年幼的弟弟交缠，并因此获得无与伦比的快感，从脚趾到发顶，每一处都因为肮脏龌龊的欲望得到满足而舒展。

佐助紧紧地搂着鼬，不动，不说话。

鼬死死地遮住佐助的眼睛，扭动着身体，压抑着呻吟。

“佐助......佐助......唔......”

一指、两指、三指。

每一次抽出都带出湿哒哒的情液，每一次迫不及待地进入又探得更深，体内极乐的那一点正哀求着更严苛更猛烈的对待。

惴惴的气息扑在脸上，烫得惊人，佐助眼前一片黑暗，他只能闻见那浓郁到近乎实质的香气，他只能听见愈发响亮的水声还有对方猛然拔高的呻吟，他只能感受到鼬覆在自己眼上的左手正不断地战栗，还有什么正有意无意地摩擦着自己的小腿。

他什么都看不见，也不知道鼬在做什么，但他知道自己的哥哥现在很快乐。

于是他更加用力地拥紧对方。

鼬因为佐助的靠近而本能地昂起纤细的脖颈，露出了那块藏匿着腺体的皮肤，就像在等待alpha的标记一般。

佐助还只是个孩子，一个连第二性别都没显露出来的孩子，自然无法标记对方，但他却闻到了鼬的信息素，并精准地捕捉到了来源，然后，被那甜腻的味道所迷惑，歪了歪头，舔了一口。

巨大的电流瞬间窜过四肢百骸，鼬尖叫着射了出来，有一些甚至溅到了佐助的身上和脸上。

Omega的发情期虽然需要Alpha的体液交换才能彻底渡过，但释放过一次后好歹能够有片刻喘息的机会，虽然这是Omega身体在为承受更激烈的交合而进行准备。

鼬颤抖着手擦去佐助脸上的体液，过重的力道将对方的皮肤都磨得通红，佐助却仍旧一个字都不吭。

“对不起，佐助，对不起。”鼬缓缓放开了自己一直按在佐助眼睛上的手，他不敢去看对方，他害怕，他害怕承认自己把都还什么不懂的弟弟当做性幻想的对象，更怕从佐助的眼中看到对自己的厌恶和憎恨。

而佐助却只是眯着眼适应了一下光线，而后伸手摸摸了鼬的脸颊，终于不像之前那么烫了。

“太好了哥哥。”他轻轻蹭了蹭对方的掌心。“你的病好了。”

鼬搂着佐助，神色复杂，沉默了很久才微微拉开两人的距离，看着一脸开心的弟弟犹豫着说道：“这件事别告诉父亲母亲可以吗？我不想让他们担心。”

“好啊，这是我们俩之间的秘密哦，哥哥。”


End file.
